


[Podfic] Poetry Night

by Chantress



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Episode: e020 Poetry Week, Gen, Graphic Descriptions of the Moon, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Poetry, Typical Night Vale Weirdness, Unrequited Crush, mentions of carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: It is Poetry Week and composing is mandatory. Cecil stays up late to write, with only the moon and the Sheriff's Secret Police for company.
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer (currently unrequited), Cecil Palmer & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Broken Telephone: Team Chartreuse





	[Podfic] Poetry Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Poetry Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670964) by [DwarvenBeardSpores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvenBeardSpores/pseuds/DwarvenBeardSpores). 



> Recorded for Team Chartreuse's Podfic Broken Telephone challenge for Voiceteam 2020!

**Title:** Poetry Night  
**Author:** DwarvenBeardSpores  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** Welcome to Night Vale  
**Pairing:** Carlos/Cecil (pre-relationship)  
**Rating:** General Audiences  
**Length and format:** 00:14:23, mp3  
**Warnings:** none

 **Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/pt763hmx20coqav/Poetry_Night.mp3/file)


End file.
